


The Bones of The Void

by 8Cyborg, TheWriterValkyrie



Category: Warframe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Broberon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels like it, Gen, Hearing Voices, Idk if this counts as possession, Multiple People in One Body, Multiple Voices, Oberon is a bro, Possession, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Body, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, There's Three Souls in One Body, Xaku has issues, Xaku is the main controling soul, Xaku needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Cyborg/pseuds/8Cyborg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie
Summary: Oberon meets Xaku, an odd fellow with odd quirks that are slowly driving him insane, or may have already done so, and swears to help him however he can, because that's what Oberon does. Only, this time, maybe even his healing can't save this one.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Buried Bones

Oberon was a man who prided himself on his reputation. He tried to be a frame that anyone could come up and talk to, and barring that, that would often talk to those that nobody else would. He was the veteran, alongside Umbra, but went out of his way to be as unlike Umbra as possible. Umbra was like a professional assassin who did his job better than anyone, but nobody knew much about him aside from his name and his favorite weapon (his beloved Skiajati), and he was rather unapproachable, giving cold, usually one word, or if you were lucky, one sentence answers and speaking mostly in grunts. Oberon had some theories about this, but wisely kept them to himself, and did his best to be approachable and helpful to the newbies who always seemed to struggle like newborn fawns trying to stand up.

On this particular day, he had decided to take a stroll around the relay, his trusty Bo strapped under his Repala syandana, and check in with a couple of newer frames. He always liked to help them, and while he wasn’t the only one, he was the one doing it most often. He dedicated a lot of his time to the effort, and made a lot of friends in turn. He was always good-natured, always willing to help, no matter how mundane the task. 

Suddenly, he spotted a frame across the relay, sitting alone. He’d never seen him before, or never noticed him. His appearance was...fractured, for lack of a better term, wrapped in what looked like branches of those odd plants, if that's what they were, from Orokin ruins in the Void, and having the general look of being pieces together from whatever scraps could be found. 

“That’s Xaku, he’s actually been around for a while, but never talks to anyone. He’s always alone, and though no one seems to know why, they’re not afraid of throwing rumors around.” Harrow said from somewhere behind his left shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He whirled around.

“Why do you always do that?” he asked, shaking his head.

“It is not my fault you are as easily startled as a whitetail.” Harrow replied, a tilt of amusement in his voice.

“Be that as it may, you could make a bit more noise. We’re not enemies, you know. No need to go sneaking around the relay.” He turned back to the frame sitting against the wall. “So, Xaku, eh? I’ll go introduce myself, I suppose. Couldn’t hurt.” 

“Only you would be that nice, I suppose.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Spit it out, you shoddy pope.”

“Xaku is just a bit of a strange one is all. They talk to themself quite a bit, when you can even find them. They are like a cryptid.”

“They?”

“That is just what Xaku told us to call them, so I am rolling with it until I am told differently. Although...it sounded wrong somehow. The voice, I mean. Choked, possessed almost. It made my skin crawl.”

Oberon nodded. “Thanks for the forewarning, I’ll keep it in mind. Anything else I should know?” 

Harrow thought for a moment. “Maybe I should come with you, it might help keep them from getting hostile.”

“Hostile? We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” he asked, confused.

Harrow shook his head with a sigh. “You must be more innocent than I thought. Xaku’s like a rabbit. One wrong twitch of the finger and they are gone with the wind.”

“Either way, I’d still like to try, at least. Let’s go talk to them, then.” 

As they approached the sitting frame, Oberon could hear them talking. At first, it seemed like there was nobody there to talk to, but upon getting closer, it became clear that they were talking to themself. 

“Oh you shut up, why should you get a say in this when you won’t even tell me your name?! What makes you think you need my name? My voice is more than enough! Really? Give me one reason why I should listen to you, and not the other one! Don’t bring me into this, this is between the two of you. Both of you shut up, you’re making me look completely mad, and you might as well be driving me towards that as well.” He took a deep breath and tensed up before relaxing, talking in what Oberon assumed was their normal voice. “You know if I die, you both die too, right? …! ...? Yeah that got you to shut up in a hurry,  _ didn’t it? _ ” 

Suddenly, noticing their approach, he whispered something unintelligible before quickly standing up. “Can I help you?”

“Are you alright?” Oberon blurted. Xaku stiffened, and tilted their head to the side.

“I...everything’s normal for me.” he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Is this what they’re normally like?” Oberon whispered to Harrow. He nodded.

“He.” Xaku said.

“What?”

“I’m a  _ he _ . Don’t listen to what the idiots say. One of them is a very pissy girl, and doesn’t like being excluded, as if I care what she thinks.” He looked away, not meeting their gaze. “The other one...I don’t really know, he just doesn’t like a lot of noise, in general. He gets angry when things are too loud, or when arguments go on for longer than a couple minutes.” 

Oberon wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never heard of a Warframe having voices in their head. He did know that humans could have that issue, though very rarely, but among the Tenno? It was unheard of. “May I ask where the voices came from, how you got them?”

He nodded, his voice quiet. “I’m not entirely sure. I only remember bits, but...one moment, I was all myself, no odd parts, no roommates, everything hurt, but I was still me. The next? The idiots were screaming in my brain and wrenching away control of all my functions like kids fighting over a toy from their youngest, most helpless sibling, and I was this...thing.” he gestured to his body.

Oberon was lost for words. Here was a Warframe who was not only basically a puzzle of not two, but three different people, but had somehow amalgamated their personalities, their...souls? Into his own being. Three people in one body, yet in complete discord with each other. Or, maybe the two invaders were the ones constantly wrestling with Xaku himself? They seemed to be...erasing Xaku’s sense of self, almost, trying to bend him to fit all three of them, when he wanted nothing to do with them. It would be a difficult position for anyone. 

Harrow was first to break the silence, speaking gently. “Xaku, no one can blame you for what you are going through. Oberon’s a friend, don’t worry.”

“Friend?” Xaku tilted his head to one side again, like an inquisitive kubrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?” Oberon reassured after a moment, trying not to sound too hesitant. Xaku sounded...doubtful, like he didn’t believe Oberon was going to stick around for long. Was he used to being left by people, or did he not even bother trying to reach out for fear that the other two would break his connections. “What are their names, may I ask?”

“I would tell you if I knew. They refuse to tell me. Say I haven’t...earned their trust, I guess? I think I know the name of the guy though. I heard her say it. Oh don’t fucking tell them, if you haven’t earned the right to my name then  _ they  _ certainly haven’t! And screw you for not keeping your mouth shut, you bitch! Ah c’mon, it’s not like your name is worth hiding. And yours is?! Well it definitely sounds nicer and-” Xaku promptly bashed his head against a wall.

Oberon reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, not meeting his gaze. “Is your curiosity satisfied? I wish to be alone. I...” he shook his head, discontinuing. 

“I’m not here to satisfy my curiosity.”

“Then, respectfully, why did you come speak to me at all?” He slumped down against the wall again. 

“Truthfully, I’ve never seen you around before, and I wanted to get acquainted.” Oberon sat next to him, and Harrow followed suit on his other side.

“Why? I’ve never been worth anyone’s time before. I’m still not. I am a mess, nothing more.” He put his head in his hands, his voice growing ever quieter, more sorrowful. “How can I contribute to missions when I can’t even function on a basic level? My health, shields, and armor are basically nonexistent, and while I can avoid some damage, what does hit me is enough to one-shot me on its own.”

“Do you not know how to mod yourself, or does it not help? How…”  _ How are you this weak?  _ He finished in his head.

Xaku simply shook his head, speaking barely above a whisper. “The problems with me are too deep for mods to do anything about. I can’t go on missions solo, for that reason. And even if I could, the others will try to take control of me, or the parts that were once theirs. I am...crippled, essentially.”

Oberon was once again rendered speechless. 

“I wish I had never gone into the Void.”

Harrow nodded sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away, but it still seemed uncomfortable for him. 

“Is there something I can do to help, anything at all?” Oberon asked, having found his voice again. 

“Unless you...unless  _ anyone  _ can fix me, no.” he paused for a moment. “Thank you for trying.”

He nodded, resignation in the movement. “Let me know if there’s ever anything you need, I’m more than willing to help you out.” 

He nodded wordlessly, staring at nothing. At that moment, Oberon swore to himself he’d help, whatever it took.


	2. The Growing Bone Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xaku gets a plant

Oberon looked up from watering his vast collection of flowers and plants to the sound of his communications going off. He set down the ornate glass watering can on the rare empty space on a shelf and went to give it a look, while Wisp, who was over to ‘help’ as she said, but really just to admire his garden, continued to float serenely and brush her fingertips over the delicate petals of his Jade Vine hanging from the ceiling. Surprisingly, it was from Xaku. He quickly accepted. 

“H-hey, Oberon.” Xaku greeted shyly, holding a hand up in a wave.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. 

“I’m fine...hanging in there. I just wanted to ask if I could come over.” he said, refusing to make eye contact.

“Oh, of course.” Then he remembered that he already had a guest over. “Are you alright with Wisp being here as well?”

“Y-yeah, we’ve met before. I’ll be right there.” He abruptly ended the call, leaving Oberon to wonder what was going on. Still, he sent the invite as promised, and Xaku was standing in his orbiter a few minutes later, turning in circles. “Where did you get all of these?” he asked in wonder. 

“Here and there from Earth. It took me a long time to grow this little collection of mine, and even longer to do this much rigging to fit them all, but damn is it worth it. I think the results speak for themselves, personally.” he said, gesturing at the veritable jungle of brilliantly colored blossoms in every different kind of pot and planter, or hanging from the ceiling.

Xaku nodded slowly. “It’s beautiful. Even the air in this place feels fresher.” 

“There's some kind of science to it, but that’s not something I’m into, really. I just like how they look and enjoy caring for them.” 

“You really seem to have a knack for it, too.” he said, wandering in a bit deeper, coming nose to nose with Wisp.

“Ah!”

“Hello Xaku! It’s been a long time. I think...yeah, the last time I saw you was on that mission I helped you with on Lua.” she said, putting a finger on her chin. “Sorry I scared you.”

“It’s alright,” he said, eyeing her with a slightly nervous look. “You didn’t mean any harm.” 

She resisted the urge to embrace him, knowing it would only bring discomfort. Instead, she simply changed the subject. “So how have things been, Xaku?” 

“As...as usual, I guess. Nothing’s changed.” His gaze flitted around, not settling on any single thing. 

“Have you explored some more weapon options?” she asked, trying to fill the conversation. 

“I tried, but they didn’t really like anything but my Quassus, and they wouldn’t shut up, so…” he heaved a sigh. “You know the rest.”

“Hold on, ‘they’?” she asked, curious.

He hesitated. “The...others, in my head.” 

Suddenly, she felt as if she’d pried too far. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to delve into secrets.” 

“It’s not a secret, in fact I’m not sure how you didn’t know, but it’s alright regardless.”

She cleared her throat, embarrassed. “So, you’ll be using your fans, then?” 

“Yes, although I don’t expressly enjoy them.” He looked down, his gaze still shifting. “However, they’re plenty efficient, and they get the job done. They’re pretty, at least.” 

“I agree,” Oberon spoke up. “They must be even more beautiful in motion. I would love to come with you on a mission, if that is alright with you.” 

“I...sure, if you can tolerate it. Tolerate me.”

“You’re not bad, don’t sweat it.” Oberon clapped him on the shoulder, making him flinch, and sat down up front, patting the floor behind him. After a moment, Xaku sat next to him, his gaze constantly falling on an odd flower, with six long, white petals, a red stripe down the middle of each, crowned in the center with a collection of slender stamens.

“What’s this one called?” he asked, pointing it out.

“Oh, that’s my Asphodel. Took me a couple months to find one. Quite a unique flower, there is an underworld in a human mythos named after it, and it’s commonly taken to symbolize being remembered after death, or regrets following someone to their grave.”

“Kind of dark for a flower.”

Oberon shrugged thoughtfully. “Many flowers and plants have a dark side to them, whether by nature or through myth and story.” 

Xaku nodded.

“Is there anything you came here to talk about?” he prompted the skeletal frame. 

“I guess...well, I have a question, but it’s a stupid one, I just really didn’t want to be alone at the moment. I’m sorry.”

Oberon shook his head. “Don’t apologize, it’s okay. Everyone gets lonely sometime,” he said, glancing at Wisp. “I’d be happy to answer any question you might have.” 

“I...I was going to ask if you could fix me. Fix my head, I mean. No, no, don’t you two start up now, shut up! You know I want nothing to do with either of you, so don’t act all surprised and offended when you do nothing but torment me all day!” he cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, really.” He tilted his head, thoughtful. “I’d be willing to try, but I can’t guarantee anything, as much as I wish I could.” 

Xaku slumped slightly. “I guess I was hoping that you’d be able to fix any problem.” 

“I would love to be able to, honestly. Wounds are simple, but trauma is a bit harder. Honestly, I’m not sure that it’ll have any effect whatsoever. There’s no downside to trying, though. Either it works, or it doesn’t.” 

Oberon placed his hands at Xaku’s temples and cast his Renwal. For a moment, there seemed to be hope, as silence stretched inside his head. But suddenly, all of that was torn away as the voices started up again, along with any hope he had of ever being fixed. His shoulders slumped, and he brought his knees up to his chest, putting his head between them. Despair filled him, washing away even the faint hope he’d carried that Oberon would be able to help. 

“I guess they were right. I need an exorcist, not a healer. Thank you for trying, Oberon.” His voice was little more than a whisper.

“I’m sorry, Xaku.” He put a hand on his shoulder, but either he didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Abruptly, he stood up, and exited the orbiter, leaving Oberon and Wisp sitting there. There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence, broken only by the faint sound of dripping from his various plants. Eventually, it was Wisp who broke it.

“Is there really nothing to be done?” she asked, mostly to fill the silence.

After a moment, he shook his head sadly. “If there is something that someone can do, I don’t know who or what. I heavily suspected that it wouldn’t work, as I can only heal wounds and things that weren’t there from the beginning. I couldn’t tell him that, though. Why break his hopes before we even try?” 

“You’ll try and befriend him further, right? I know I will.”

“You took a liking to him?”

“A bit, yes.”

“I did, too. I feel like he’s in desperate need of companionship, but won’t ask for it. I can’t say I blame him, really.” He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. “I feel for him,” he added after a moment. 

Wisp thought for a moment. “It’s like he’s three different people in one body.”

“According to him, that’s exactly what he is, and he wants two of them out.”

“Do you believe it?”

“Yes, I do, or, I want to, at least. He doesn’t come off as if he’s doing what he is to gain any sort of sympathy. At least, not to me.” 

“But it could be just something like Zuud has.”

He nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. How about we go talk to her about this? She already willingly admits that she’s got voices, referring to them as Chatter, and from what I know, she says it’s her sisters.”

“But she’s not possessed by them, just traumatized by their deaths...right?” she asked tentatively.

“Not in the normal sense, really. I heard from The Business that they shared a collective consciousness, almost like a hive-mind. More than that, she’ll talk to Chatter, and you can actually hear it respond, though it sounds like little more than beeps and tones.”

“So, very similar situation to Xaku, then.” She paced around the ship for a bit. “I wonder, should we have them meet?” 

“Maybe. I was thinking we ask Nyx to take a peep in there, see what she hears.”

“That might be a better thing to do, yeah. I’ll go talk to her, then.” She turned to leave. “Would it be alright if I came back here again? I love looking at all your plants.” 

“You’re welcome anytime. If you’d like me to fetch you a flower, let me know, I’d be happy to get it.”

“That’s sweet, thank you. I’m sure I’ll think of one. Bye for now.” She waved, leaving the orbiter. 

That gave him an idea. 

Oberon sat in Xaku’s usual corner, a clay flower pot resting in his hands, the Asphodel flowers blooming picturesquely. He’d decided that since he’d liked the one his orbiter so much, he’d get him one that he could keep. It had taken longer than he’d expected, but his efforts paid off in the end, so here he was, waiting.

“Hey, what’s the deer doing here? Deer, he’s obviously a goat, dumbass. I don’t know what kinda goats you're looking at, except the ones you’re sticking your dick in, but- _ shut the hell up I swear to the Lotus. _ ” Xaku cried, exasperated. “I’m sorry Oberon, really. They...mean it, but they’re both harmless aside from verbal stupidity, I promise.”

“It’s alright. I’m only here to give you something, then I’ll be on my way.” 

“Y-your Asphodel? Really?” he asked, floored.

“Oh no, not mine. I got you your own, since you seemed to take a liking to it.” Oberon said, holding out the potted flower. Xaku took it carefully, admiring the blossoms.

“It’s...beautiful, thank you. You shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble.”

Oberon put a hand on his shoulder in a rather brotherly way, trying to reassure him. “It’s nothing, really. I’m happy to. You’re my friend.”

“Wait-”

“Yes, I mean it. I know we haven’t known each other long, but at the very least I’d like to be your friend.” He held out his hand to shake. 

After a long moment, Xaku took it. “I’m not sure that I can make it worth your while, but I appreciate the gesture.” Inside, though, he just couldn’t help but think that he finally had a friend.


End file.
